The Lost Kits
The Lost Kits Allegiances ' ' Shadowclan Leader: Scarstar - Gray tom, stripe across belly, scar on tail, red eyes Deputy: Bumbleclaw - Blueish she-cat, dark blue stripes on spine/back with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Skypool - Milky white she-cat with sky blue eyes Apprentice; Springpaw Warriors; Ravenvole - All black tom with a bit of white on chest/belly and unusual purple eyes Apprentice, Crowpaw Crow-wing - White tom with gray stripes running down until the tip of his tail Feathernose - All white she-cat with stripes running down her sides to make her look like a feather with hazel eyes Adderstorm - Brown she-cat with hazel eyes Wishtip - Silver she-cat with tabby gray stripes and green eyes Apprentice, Spottedpaw Cedarfur - Brown tom with amber eyes Gorsescar - Spikey brown and tan tom with a huge scar going down his belly and dark blue eyes Apprentice, Volepaw Twilightfrost - Black she-cat with frosty blue eyes Roselight - Browish red she-cat with rose red eyes Apprentice, Darkpaw Darknight - Black tom with scorching red eyes Apprentices; Harepaw ' ' Queens; Ivystream - Beautiful gray she-cat with lighter gray specks on her pelt and dulling blue eyes Goldenfrost - Golden she-cat with amber eyes ' ' Elders; Lightstream - Light gray she-cat with blue eyes Vineclaw - Black tom with vine stuck around paw and green eyes Tumblegaze - Tan tom with ice blue eyes ' ' Cats that have no clan(Loners, rouges, kittypets.) Feather - White rogue she-cat with tortoiseshell back and green eyes Claw - Aggressive Black tom with brown eyes Wish - Small rogue, blueish fur with light blue eyes Greenflower (More known as Deadflower) - Former StarClan resident, rejected by Place Of No Stars, unknown pelt, dead black eyes ' ' Rapidclan ' ' Leader: Silentstar - Beautiful white she-cat with creamy markings. Deputy: Otterheart - Small brown tom with light brown underbelly Medicine Cat: Ivytail - Beautiful light brown she cat with white spots and dark brown stripes. Warriors: Ashenhawk - Gray and brown she-cat with white splotches. Apprentice: Otterpaw Palefur - Albino tom, pale blue eyes. Amberleg - A pretty ginger she cat with white stripes, amber colors legs. Emberspirit - Handsome ginger tom cat. Apprentice: Flypaw Cypresswillow - Large brown tom cat. Apprentice: Tatteredpaw Pigeoneye - Dark gray and light gray tom cat. Apprentice: Cleverpaw Weaselspot - Beautiful brown she-cat with light brown markings. Otterpelt - Small brown tom with light brown underbelly Apprentice: Spottedpaw Apprentices: Cleverpaw - Large gray tom apprentice. Tatteredpaw - Small brown tom with a torn ear. Flypaw - Mottled brown she-cat Spottedpaw - White she-cat with brown spots Goosepaw - white tom with a yellow underbelly Garlicpaw - creamy colored she-cat with white spots Queens: Softmeow - Cream colored she-cat Goldensilk - Tan she-cat with white stripes down her face to her tail (Kits: Owlkit, a brown tom with a tan face, two deceased kits) Elders: Jaysnow - White tom, oldest elder Shinepelt - Large golden she cat Yellowear - Black she-cat with yellow ears ' ' Featherclan: ' ' Leader; Featherstar - White she-cat with orange ears and an orange tail tip with a brown underbelly. Deputy; Bluefeather - Gray shecat with black stripes running down her back Medicine Cat; Shadebrook - Dark brown she-cat with black stripes Warriors; Blizzardpelt - White she-cat. Shadowfall - Black tom with white chest fur Rippledash - Blue-ish gray tom with white markings on his tail Oaktree - Tiny brown she-cat Sunlight - Yellow she-cat with a broad white face Flintflame - Black tom with orange and tan markings Apprentice: Wishpaw ' ' Apprentices: Koipaw - White she-cat with orange ears and red eyes Larchpaw - Black tom with an orange face Wishpaw - Small gray she-cat ' ' Queens; Mapleglow - Light brown she-cat with reddish marks on her stomach (expecting kits) Elders; Driftstorm - Gray and black tom with white markings ' ' Prologue ' A gray tom wandered the forest, his collar jingling loudly and constantly due to the wind. He came across a large clan, thriving with cats. He stalked the clan, his tail swishing wildly from side to side. this was the clan his sister hated, the one his mouse-brained father lived in. The one that had multiple traitors hanging around in its territory. He eyed around until he saw a white she cat with orange ears and red eyes. She saw him, and began talking to white she-cat, she then met the gray tom by a rock, “Smokey, I thought I told you we can only meet when I’m by the two- leg place.” the white she-cat whispered. Their fur was close to touching each others, “Listen, I needed to come here. There’s something I needed to tell you, Koiflower.” Smokey said, Koiflower looked him in the eyes and moved closer to him, their fur colliding, “I overheard a black cat. He was talking about destroying your clan, whatever clan. He was a big black tom.” Smokey surveyed the area, he realized two intimidating yellow eyes staring coldly into his soul. “Dad! I mean, Blackfur!” Koiflower meowed anxiously, Smokey scrambled away, his collar making loud noises as he ran to his home. “Blackfur, I.. I can explain.” Koiflower’s orange ears were pinned to her head, she bowed her head at the deputy. “You better explain. You should have killed that kitty pet on sight, you disgrace. Your mother is stupid, I should have known you would have been to.” He flicked his tail in annoyance, “Featherstar knows she raised a dumb kit, but she’s never admitted it. But now, she should know it.” Blackfur spat at his daughter. “I’m sorry! Please don’t tell mother! She might not like that we're seeing eachother and then make me not go out and see him!” Koiflower pleaded. “If I catch you with that mouse-brained kitty pet, I will have both of your eyes scratched out before you can even meow.” Blackfur hissed, slipping into the shadows. "No! Please, you can claw out my eyes, but not his, please!" She insisted, but Blackfur drew his lips backwards and let out a growl deep from this throat and she shut up. He moved into the shadows and glanced back at her, his yellow eyes shining under the moonlight. He then muttered something to himself. ' ' -=-1-=- ' Two stolen three moon old kits, and two of the black cats and his mates kits. Each in training to become warriors for a plan. Two of which were to live, the rest were to die if they failed.' “Crowkit, your not supposed to eat the mouse yet. You need to make sure your siblings have some, too.” A black tom hissed at a black kit. “Yes Blackloud! I mean sir!” Crowkit joked, a white kit with black spots giggled, then shut up as Blackcloud gave her a intimidating glance. “I swear, if you kits don’t pull it together I will kill both of you.” Blackcloud spat, flexing his honed claws, “Now, can you repeat the move you were showing me, Graykit?” He asked another kit, “Yep! It goes like this.” Graykit stalked his brother, his tail swishing back and forth, then he leaped onto his brother, rolling onto him and twisting until he pinned him down. “That’s actually impressive, even though the rest of you are dumb mice-brains that can’t even catch an apple.” Blackcloud snarled at them. Graykit giggled, he liked being the favorite. However, he still loved his siblings. “Hey! Watch this!” Graykit said, he stalked Crowkit, then leaped at him, biting his ear. “Owww! What was that for Graykit?” Crowkit whined. “Oh shut up! You’ll experience worse in battle, speaking of battle,” Blackcloud swiveled to the youngest, a white kit with black and orange stripes running down her back, “Softkit, it’s time for you to train with me.” The usually silent kit stepped towards Blackcloud hesitantly. She launched back as Blackcloud swiped at her, swiftly dodging and counter attacking with a bite to the muzzle. “Better than Crowkit.” He muttered. Slowly, rain drizzled upon their heads, “Nooo! It’s raining!” Cried a white kit with black spots, running up into their home and cowering from the rain. Blackcloud walked over to the cave, grunting in disappointment. “Remember, I kill the rest of you, but one gets to stay, but it has to be the best one.” Blackcloud spat, mainly at Crowkit. “Anyways, take this time to rest, or you’ll be tired tomorrow and be wandering aimlessly for prey.” Blackcloud hissed, walking over to his bedding and laying down. ''These kits are idiots. Graykit felt pity for his siblings, but Softkit was good, maybe she could win. Maybe he should worry about himself.. No, what are you thinking Graykit? You can’t save anyone. You’re just a kit. He scolded himself. He curled into a ball over his bedding. His stomach hurt and felt twisted, everytime he closed his eyes he opened them almost immediately, checking over at Blackcloud. He slowly calmed as he felt his kin's flanks rise slowly up and down against his. He let his heavy eyelids droop. He shifted towards the warmth of the other kits, and fell asleep. Graykit was somewhere; somewhere that looked empty all in front of him, it as a field with ankle-high grass and birch trees surronding it. In front of him was an apprentice sized cat. Immediately Graykit recognized him, "Larchpaw! How did you get here? You fell off a cliff!" Graykit shouted, running towards Larchpaw. Larchpaw glanced at Graykit, then back down. In front of them was a steep hill, a waterfall ran straight down into a large lake, about the size of fifteen twoleg monsters. "This land will not stay beautiful like it is now, Graykit." Larchpaw muttered, glancing at the prepossessing land. Graykit admired it, everything swayed in a such a slow motion. In this land, everything was so calm, he would hate to see it without its beauty. Larchpaw looked at Graykit, "This land will soon become a bloody battlefield, it's glory will be no more." Larchpaw held his head down and looked at the waterfall. "What does that mean?" Graykit asked, tilting his head curiously. Larchpaw turned around and Graykit gasped. Many cats fought, their blood staining the grass below them. Cats came out of bushes to ambush one cat at a time. He saw a cat leap into him, and he felt himself falling down into the cliff... right into the deep river... Graykit woke up to Crowkit pushing his nose deeply into Graykit's side, Graykit flailed and still thinking he was in the dream, he flung upwards and pinned Crowkit down. "I was just trying to wake you up for Blackcloud's training, mouse-brain!" Crowkit spat, pushing Graykit off him and leaping to his paws, backing away from Graykit. "Oh, I'm sorry-, " Graykit got up and yawned. Blackcloud stepped towards Graykit, "Come on, the kits were all complaining that you were twitching in your sleep." Graykit followed Blackcloud out the thickets of the abandoned clan camp. This used to be territory to a clan called Rapidclan, but Shadowclan chased them out. Their first choice for shelter was a cave on a high mountain; which already has been proven to be dangerous. The smell of blood and tufts of fur still were left in the camp, Graykit trailed behind Blackcloud until they found a deep ditch about seven fullgrown cats high. "Get in, we'll climb back up using the rocks as we always do." Blackcloud said, stepping down a couple rocks and then leaping into the pit. Graykit followed after him, except taking one more step on a different stone before jumping in, "So what are we going to do today? Learn how to properly corner a cat?" "No, mouse-brain, we're learning how to fly," Blackcloud hissed. "Wait what?" Graykit asked. "I'm joking." Blackcloud spat and wrinkled his snout, "of course we're learning how to." "But you can't do that with just one cat-" Graykit was interrupted by a kit stepping out of the bushes. "Quietkit offered to help us." Blackcloud said, Quietkit gave an intimidating look at Graykit.